deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic Sonic Vs Toon Link
NOTE: This is a demo. The full version with the full version of characters are coming soon because of research problems Description Sonic the Hedgehog Vs The Legends of Zelda! Sonic and Link are popular characters but they still do have smaller forms of themselves. But just which one of these tiny clones would win in, a Death Battle! Interlude Sonic the Hedgehog. Link. They are both very popular characters but both of them have tons of different versions of them like these two tiny guys. Classic Sonic (Sonic from the past that is now in the present if Runners is canon) And Toon Link (A 3D cartoony Link). Just so you guys know, i am using Generations and Runners Classic Sonic and SSB4 Toon Link, So no Wind Waker or Old School Sonic stuff. Its my job to analyze there weapons, armors and skill to see who would win, a Death Battle! Classic Sonic Classic Sonic is Sonic from the past but is now in the present living at a birthday decorated Green Hill Zon- wait what? Classic Sonic can keep up with Modern Sonic's Speed and skills and Classic Sonic Somehow knows how to dash a little bit in midair but when finish he breaks Physics and falls down hitting his Head which should give him a concussion but it does not and Classic Sonic Knows how to Triple Jump and of corse he knows how to do a spin dash and homing attack. Classic Sonic can turn Super but Classic Super Sonic is not has powerful as Modern Super Sonic. Classic Sonic has still a lot to learn in the modern days but he learns more everyday! Toon Link Toon Link is tiny/cartoony version of the Link we are with today, not the Hyrule Warriors one. Toon Link has the master sword, with it he can slash his foes with many attacks and combos. Toon Link has learned normal Link's Hero's spin and Triforce slash. Toon Link also has some bombs, a Boomerang and Bows and Arrows. Toon Link is faster a bit faster than most other Links but not has powerful. Toon Link has only has had a few adventures you know. Also for the People think The WiiU version of Wind Waker counts, it does not. Toon Link, just like any other Link, is brave and will do anything to save the day. Also i'm not counting CDI Link in that one... The Fight Intro All right, the combinations are set, time to end this once and for all. ITS TIME FOR A MINI CLONE DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! The Fight Classic Sonic was going for a Run at Birthday Green Hill Zone but then al of a sudden down by the water, he saw a boat. Classic Sonic then jumped down to see what was it doing there when all of a sudden he saw a bow coming right at him ' Sonic: GAH! '''Classic Sonic then dodged it and saw Toon Link down at the bottom of Birthday Green Hill Zone. ' Sonic: Whats the big idea!? Link: You are the big idea and target Sonic: Wait what? Thats a store.... Link: I have no idea what your talking about but your Going down. Sonic: Why not up? Link: JUST STOP!!! Sonic: HAHA, all right right kid, do this! Link: Who you calling kid? Sonic: You. '''This gotta be a match to remember! ENGAGE! Classic Sonic charged up his spin dash and went right at Toon Link, Hitting him in the guts. Classic Sonic then Kicked Toon Link to a Tree. Toon Link then got out his boomerang and it hit Sonic in the eye Sonic: OWWW, that hur- WOAH!!! Toon Link Barly hit Classic Sonic with his sword but he missed. Sonic then jumped up andante did a homing attack. Sonic then grabbed Toon Link and started to punch him. Toon Link then hit Sonic on the head with his shield and punched him of him. Toon Link then got out 3 bombs and threw them at Sonic. Toon Link then Ran back and the bombs exploded. Toon Link then looked back only to see Classic Super Sonic. ''' Super Sonic: Time to finish this! SUPER SONIC STYLE!!!! '''Toon Link then got out a Smash Ball and then was ready to do the Triforce slash but then Super Sonic Dashed right threw Toon Link and kicked him into the ocean. Super Sonic then saw some of Links bombs. Classic Sonic then threw them into the Ocean and then they exploded. KO Sonic then turned back to normal and went back to his Run Results Well, this is surprising... Now the reason Classic Sonic Won is because, Classic Sonic, is mostly SSB4 Sonic. The SSB4 Sonic uses moves from the Classic time of Sonic. So mostly this fight is just SSB4 Toon Link vs SSB4 Sonic. Toon Link and Classic Sonic are both very Strong characters, but it took a while to do this episode because, it took 3 months two figure out who would win, but i finally found a answer and i'm gonna get hate. The winner is Classic Sonic. Next Time The Simpions and The Belchies. There both popular cartoon family but things, can get of hand with children. Mischief children.... Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs Zelda themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015